


any dinosaurs around here need slaying?

by bruadarxch



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne and gil bond over almost getting eaten alive!, except for my boyfriend, i just found this in my drafts and couldn't stop laughing so i'm sharing with the class, no beta we die like men, the jurassic park au absolutely nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruadarxch/pseuds/bruadarxch
Summary: "Anne briefly notices he hasn’t yet let go of her hand, and much to his surprise she doesn’t let go either. Instead she squeezes it gently, silently thanking him for saving her from a rather unromantic death.He squeezes back.Of all people, Anne can’t believe she is locked in a closet hiding from dinosaurs with Gilbert Blythe."--------------------------Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe get invited to Jurassic Park. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Diana Barry & Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	any dinosaurs around here need slaying?

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitches, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me
> 
> enjoy this lockdown fever dream I just found in my drafts

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is about to be eaten alive by a six feet velociraptor. 

How she found herself in such a predicament, she isn’t sure. All she knows is that the creature has just burst through the door of the dining room she’s been hiding in for the past hour, and the irony of her being about to become its dinner isn’t lost on her. For all that she prides herself in being a strong, resourceful woman, the knowledge that there is nothing she can do to save herself from a painful death paralyzes her. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. These are Anne’s last moments on Earth, and she is about to spend them with a thing that should have been extinct for at least 65 million years.

As she stands, waiting for the ancient predator to turn around and notice her, her last traitorous thoughts are of dark curls and hazel eyes.  _ Too late _ , she thinks remorsefully as she watches the creature in front of her sniffing the air. Right when it looks straight in her direction, Anne closes her eyes and braces herself.

However, the next thing she feels is not a painful attack, but a firm hand gripping her shoulder and turning her around. She opens her eyes in surprise, only to be met with the very subject of her last imaginings. He’s standing right in front of her in the flesh, very much alive and with an urgency in his expression she has never witnessed before.

“We have to get out of here, Carrots.”

He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the nearest door—a supply closet full of cutlery and linen napkins—narrowly avoiding the sharp claws and teeth of the creature on the other side. They stand with their backs against the wooden board, gasping for air as they struggle to keep it closed while the velociraptor does its best to tear it apart. Anne briefly notices he hasn’t yet let go of her hand, and much to his surprise she doesn’t let go either. Instead she squeezes it gently, silently thanking him for saving her from a rather unromantic death.

He squeezes back.

Of all people, Anne can’t believe she is locked in a closet hiding from  _ dinosaurs _ with Gilbert Blythe.

  
  


_ Four years ago _

When you first met Anne, you wouldn’t think her the kind to major in journalism but choose every paleontology related subject she could to fill her required science credits. It seemed like a rather peculiar combination. But again, after spending all of five minutes in her company it’d be clear Anne was a most peculiar individual.

The thing is, Anne loved dinosaurs. Scratch that: she was  _ obsessed _ with dinosaurs. It began when her dear adoptive father, Matthew, gifted her his old collection of paleontology encyclopedias when she first arrived in Green Gables. She was eleven and almost too old for a dinosaur phase, but this was also her very first home, and the very first person to show her what being loved felt like, so she poured herself over these books until she memorized them front to cover.

Dinosaurs were her and Matthew’s thing. After his tragic death the year right before she was supposed to leave for college, she expected to hate everything that ever reminded her of her dear adoptive father. 

Instead, when she was filling her subjects for her first semester, she signed for Paleontology 101 without even thinking. It was like he was guiding her hand from wherever he was now, knowing she was heading in the right direction.

And it was  _ perfect _ .

She was reminded of dear Matthew every single day, but the truth was Anne had developed a genuine interest for the subject over the years, so the joy she got from the class helped soothe her grieving heart. It made her happy after she was sure she’d never smile again, and it never failed to get her excited to get up and go to class. 

That is, until she met Gilbert Blythe. Anne had seen him around campus once or twice, but mostly she only ever saw him in class. She ended up sitting next to a handsome, overly flirtatious boy called Roy Gardner. He seemed to know everything about everybody, and he was the one who told her Gilbert was a pre-med student who had been granted the same scholarship for academic excellence Anne had won. Anne couldn’t care less, and she told Roy as much, to which he answered:

“Then why do you keep staring his way like you’re about to jump him?”

“I most certainly do not!” she protested. “If anything,  _ he _ is the one who keeps staring, and it’s creeping me out.”

“Dear Lord, this is going to be a long year,” Roy muttered under his breath, then turned back to Anne with a bright smile. “Anyway, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, please keep telling me about those… what were they, kindred spirits of yours?”

“Oh yes, Diana and Cole, you would  _ adore _ them,” Anne started, forgetting about the hazel eyed boy who kept stealing glances at her from a few rows back. “My dearest Diana is tragically far away, off becoming a professional musician under the wing of her Aunt Josephine. Cole is thankfully here with me, he’s an artist!” At this she considered Roy with a mischievous glint in her eye. The young man, not used to being the scrutinized one, couldn’t help a nervous gulp. “In fact, I believe you and him could be quite the kindred spirits too. I shall introduce you two after class today.”

The first few weeks of the semester passed by rather uneventfully. Anne attended her classes, called Marilla and Diana every night, and hung out with Roy and Cole almost every day. She was quite happy to be proven right the first time she caught their fingers brushing together, but she kept the gloating to herself. 

She mostly forgot about Gilbert Blythe altogether, save from the odd moments where she felt his gaze on her back. She didn’t acknowledge him though, mostly to avoid Roy’s teasing remarks. 

If a tiny,  _ minuscule _ part of her felt a sweet thrill whenever his eyes were on her, no one needed to know.

Everything changed one cold autumn morning. October always made Anne feel particularly like herself. Her bright red hair, usually the bane of her existence, blended in with the trees, and the poetry of nature inspired her like no other season did. If you asked anyone who truly knew her, they’d say Anne said quite similar things about every season, but  _ oh _ , Anne sure was glad she lived in a world where there were Octobers.

On this particular morning she was walking towards her Paleontology class. Usually she’d walk with Roy, but Cole had informed her he’d be a bit late and she shouldn’t wait for him, so Anne set off towards the Science building with a smug grin on her face. As she was prone to do, she lost herself in the imagining of fanciful stories as she walked, and so she didn’t notice the young man calling after her.

“Hey Carrots!” he finally exclaimed when he caught up to her, the horrid nickname sending a wave of deep fury through Anne’s veins. She quickly turned around, her anger so palpable Gilbert Blythe actually stepped back, albeit still grinning slyly. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“How  _ dare _ you?” she fumed, and before she could stop herself, her infamous temper got the best of her. She firmly grasped the heavy textbook she’d been holding and smacked Gilbert right across the face with it.

The young man stared at her as he held his throbbing cheek, a mixture of emotions dancing in his eyes. 

Before he could say anything, though, she turned back around and ran into the building, reaching her desk in record time and refusing to spare a glance in his direction when he came into the class soon after. Instead she stared right at the blackboard, letting her anger seep.

By the time Roy slid into his seat right next to hers, she was still seething.

“What did you do to make Blythe stare more intensely than usual?” he joked, he noticed the look of pure hatred in her usually cheerful bright blue eyes. She turned to him right as the teacher walked through the door, her voice a deadly whisper.

“I am  _ not _ a Gilbert Blythe fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> "so you can do whatever you want when you write fanfiction?"  
> "yeah"  
> "so you could write anne with an e fanfiction and make her fight dinosaurs?"  
> "...YES"  
> \- a conversation between me and my boyfriend from the first week of lockdown back in march
> 
> I bet none of you expected me to come back with a dinasour au, but alas, my chaotic energy could not be contained any longer. BIG THANKS to my dearest [Meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs368/pseuds/megs368) for all the dinosaur facts and general enthusiasm for this nonsense of a story
> 
> also, if you follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bruadarxch) you may remember me teasing an anastasia au. that is indeed coming soon, but I really want to take my time and make an effort with that one :) prologue will be up soon! until then, enjoy this funny chaotic mess, which honestly represents me quite well. I'll update when I can!
> 
> xx irina


End file.
